


Coming Home

by llizziibee



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Schizophrenia, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llizziibee/pseuds/llizziibee
Summary: Reid doesn't choose the FBI. The FBI chooses him.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this fic will not make sense unless you read the work "I'll be around the bend" by orphan_account, which was such an awesome AU of Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid's meeting. it was written twelve years ago but is such a fantastically written story that it still gets comments to this day. please go leave kudos, they are an amazing writer and left us with an ending that had so much potential i HAD to write my own fan-made sequel. the beginning of this story takes place a few months before season one starts - it picks up right where "I'll be around the bend" left off, with Spencer standing outside the FBI headquarters in Quantico. i would like to also point out that in "I'll be around the bend", Spencer's mom died when he was 17 and he fled to Berne, Switzerland. i am continuing this storyline. anyways, i hope you enjoy!

“Doctor Spencer Reid,” Morgan said when he greeted him at the door of the FBI headquarters – and there was that grin again, the one that had seemed to haunt Spencer ever since their parting outside the police department in Berne. “So you’re our new addition, huh? Gideon told me we had a genius joining us. How ‘bout that, pretty boy?” Spencer’s lip caught between his teeth and he held out a hand to Morgan, who just laughed and pulled him in for a hug. Morgan smelled good and warm and like possibility, and Spencer was quick to let go because it was sort of intoxicating. Morgan laughed again and showed him inside. 

Spencer honestly didn’t know what he was expecting – he was not here for Morgan, after all, but he does have to admit that he was looking forward to seeing him. And now here they were, four months removed from Spencer’s fingers clutched in the bedsheets of his old mattress, Morgan moving on top of him, inside of him. Spencer had not been with anyone since, although he’s sure Morgan has. He’s not sure what will happen or what he wants to happen. Does he even want anything to happen? It seems like a crazy, far – off notion; they’re about to be co-workers, after all, and they were a two-night stand in a city 4,124 miles from here. It’s the coincidence of all coincidences that he’s here, now, being led upstairs and into a bullpen, where he will meet his new co-workers. He swallows, then swallows again. Morgan leads him into the conference room and pokes his head in. “Special delivery: Mr. Doctor Spencer Reid, new member of the BAU.” He opens the door all the way and they step in. 

“Spencerrrrrr!” A short blond woman runs up to him and gives him a hug. “Derek told me so much about you! You’re so young! Wow! A doctor? How old are you?!” 

“T-twenty-three,” he said, not really nervous, just surprised. He looks to his left and Morgan is grinning. “Reid, meet Penelope Garcia, the BAU’s technical analyst.” The woman gives him a final squeeze and stepped back as the pieces started to slot together in Spencer’s mind. This...this was Garcia. Or. As Derek liked to call her, “baby girl.” Then something else registered – Morgan was talking about him? To her? 

He was distracted by another man, tall - a little intimidating, in fact. He glanced around the room – this man was the only one who really looked FBI. He reached out his hand and Spencer shook it, holding eye contact. “Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. I’m this team's unit chief, along with Special Agent Jason Gideon over there.” Spencer looked up and Gideon smiled with a sort of warmth, and something twisted in his chest. He ignored this and nodded at Gideon. Two other girls rushed up to him and introduced themselves as Elle Greenaway and Jennifer Jareau. “But just call me JJ,” the blonde one finished. 

Elle, the other woman, had a warm twinkle in her eye. “So you’re our genius, huh?” “Well, I don’t know if I would say “genius-“ “Stop being modest, Reid. He can read 20,000 words per minute and he has an IQ of 187. He’s a genius.” Morgan said for him. Spencer blushed, and then felt stupid for blushing. Stupid, stupid. Morgan was speaking technically. “Well, you came on a good day,” Elle said. “We just have some files today. We might even be home by eight.” 

And so his first day passed quick, easy. JJ and Elle quickly became his friends. He didn’t see much of Hotch or Garcia, but they had lunch with Gideon. Gideon. There was something about him that made Spencer almost giddy with happiness. He couldn’t place it. Morgan didn’t try anything other than his normal flirty attitude, which was good, because that was torture enough. And Spencer had to admit that he loved files. He even offered to do some of Elle’s, earning him a groan from Morgan, who smirked at him and said “Come on, pretty boy. What do I have to do for you to do some of my files? I’ll do anything.” And then he winked. Spencer bit down so hard on his lip it bled. 

A few hours later, he finished his last file and looked up, realizing he was the only one left in the office. He felt a stab of guilt – the others had probably tried to say good-bye to him, but when he was focused on something, the whole world faded away. Well. He drained the last of his coffee and then the rest of the pot. “Something you need to stay up for, boy genius?” 

Spencer flinched so hard he spilled coffee all over his arm and whipped around. Thankfully, it was cold, but he still glared at Morgan. “Why are you still here?” 

“Thought I’d stay and see how our pretty boy was doing.” He hesitated. “I’m really glad you’re here, Spencer.” 

Spencer. That was new. 

Morgan took a step towards him, and Spencer blinked, unable to speak. “This job fits you.” Another step. 

Spencer shook out of his daze and stepped back. “Thank you. I’m happy to be here. I really should get going -” 

An expression crossed Morgan’s features, one he couldn’t seem to place, but before he could analyze it, Morgan had put his easy smile back on. “I’ll walk with you.” 

In the parking lot, they reached Morgan’s car and he glanced around. “Do you not have a car?” 

“Not yet. I’ll just call a cab-” 

“Get in, Spencer.” Morgan smiled. Did Morgan know what he was doing to him, calling him Spencer? By the glint in his eyes, Spencer was sure he did. He opened his mouth to protest, but Morgan opened the door, and well, a free ride is a free ride. Morgan’s car smelled good and was clean, not flashy, but seemed new. Spencer stroked the leather seat as Morgan pulled out of the lot. “Where’s your place?” Spencer gave him the address and Morgan typed it into the GPS. Spencer looked out the window, heat creeping up his neck. He didn’t want to be here, in Morgan’s nice car, feeling Morgan’s eyes flicker over to him far more than was safe. He wasn’t uncomfortable, really; he just didn’t know if he could handle sex with Morgan again. He wasn’t one for one-night stands, or three-night stands, or friends with benefits, if that’s where this was headed. It was hard enough just being in the States – the first time since his mother’s death six years ago. He hadn’t been to Vegas yet and wasn’t sure if he would go. At least not until he got settled here, fell into a routine. Even then, the thought of going alone to his hometown was so painful he pushed it out of his mind. 

Soon they turned into his apartment complex, and Spencer got out and thanked Morgan, but Morgan had already turned the car off and stepped out. “Well, aren’t you going to invite me in?” 

Spencer bit the inside of his cheek. “I wasn’t planning on it.” Morgan laughed and pushed open the door. “What floor?” Spencer closed his eyes and sucked in a breath and then followed him in. 

And then they were in Spencer’s apartment. Morgan looked around at the dark green walls and the piles of books everywhere. “I’m not surprised.” He frowned as he noticed something else. “Why don’t you have any pictures? Don’t you have any family?” 

“I do,” Spencer said evenly. Morgan was staring at him. “Morgan, we promised to never profile each other.” 

“I’m not.” 

“Yes, you are. I can tell. You get this look on your face.” 

“Now who’s profiling who?” 

“That’s not profiling. That’s being observant.” 

“Whatever you say, pretty boy.” 

Spencer exhaled. “Morgan, what are you doing here?” 

“I drove you home.” 

“No, I mean – what are you really doing here?” 

Morgan looked up at that, took a step closer. With piercing eye contact, he said, “What do you think I’m doing here?” 

Spencer flushed. “W-What – I don’t k-know – Don't -” 

“You know, you’re cute when you’re embarrassed. 

“Morgan, don’t.” 

Morgan took a step back. “Don’t what?” 

“Don’t - don’t flirt. Don’t flirt with me like you do with everybody. I don’t - I’m not just a hookup. We had fun. In Berne. Four months ago. I – we're coworkers now. I’m not a fucktoy.” 

Morgan stepped back. “Spencer -” 

“And don’t call me Spencer. That’s for close friends.” 

Morgan actually looked hurt at that, and Spencer opened his mouth to say something, but Morgan was already talking. “Look, kid, I know you’re not just a hookup. I’m not a playboy or a womanizer or a – a man-izer -” Spencer looked confused. “I really am glad to have you on our team. And yes, I enjoy casual sex. I respect you, Spence – Reid. Okay? And you’re right. We’re coworkers. We – I cant -” Morgan looked desperately lost, and Spencer realized that that was the first time he’d ever seen Morgan, so smooth with words normally, struggle to get his point across. “Can we just be friends, at least?” 

Spencer looked at him for a long time before answering. “Sure, Morgan. Friends.”

“Derek.” 

“Morgan.” 

Morgan rolled his eyes. “Have it your way, kid. Hey- I'll drive you to and from work every day until you get a car. Don’t argue, Reid. It’ll save you some money you can use to buy some furniture.” Spencer blushed. “Hey, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“See you.” 

Morgan left, and Spencer collapsed onto his bed. Would he be able to sleep tonight? Probably not. He needed it desperately, too. He curled up, not even bothering to pull the covers over himself, managing only to kick his shoes off. His mind, which he wanted to let wander, couldn’t stop thinking about how Morgan had called him kid. He didn’t like it. Not one bit. 

***************************** 

Derek couldn’t sleep, either. 

His mind was spinning. Spencer...It seemed impossible, if not improbable. It was clear as day he wanted to be part of the FBI. He could see it in Spencer’s eyes when he flashed his ID that godforsaken night. And he had the talent, that’s for sure. But it seems crazy that he ended up here. When he got that call, heard his voice- Hotch had said they had a new addition to the team earlier that week, a young genius doctor – but he never saw it coming – how could he have seen this coming? 

But he was happy for Spencer. He deserved it. And yes, a part of him was really happy he was here. Because though he tried to ignore it, ever since Spencer, nothing has satisfied him. The first few weeks, he hooked up with a different girl nearly every other night, trying to pretend he wouldn’t rather have a boy underneath him. And then he gave up. He never hooked up with another guy, though. Not since Spencer. Spencer was only the second guy he’d hooked up with; Derek remembered the quiet moments, as sleep settled over both of them, Spencer had told him he was his first. Guy. First guy, that is. And maybe that’s what’s so memorable about him. 

He let himself think about Spencer – really think about him. He wasn’t in love, of course – he didn’t have Spencer’s number, and Spencer hadn’t called him before today – they hadn’t talked in four months. But he remembered their goodbye being bittersweet, remembered feeling as though he’d forgotten something in Berne. He remembered the panic that took over him when Spencer called them from in front of the house, and when they went inside and found him covered in blood on the floor- 

Derek bolts up in bed. Spencer’s a part of their team now. Who’s to say he won't do something like that again? He tries to control his breathing. He won’t let anything happen to Spencer. Not to the boy who convinced him to make the only exception he’d ever made to his only-one-night rule, not the boy who rambled on about facts and statistics he had no reason to know, not to the boy who went into a sadist’s house unarmed to save a kid, not to the boy who made those breathy little moans that did something to Derek, the boy who clutched Derek’s shoulders as he came, who's virginity he took... 

He scratches his dog Clooney behind the ears and laid back down. This is why he had the one-night rule in the first place, so that the other person wouldn’t get the wrong idea, wouldn’t dare hope to have a long relationship with him – and yet, it was Derek who wanted it again, right now. All the general dissatisfaction and the faint longing he never really understood over the past twenty weeks was condensed into a want, a need, for Spencer. Now. He wasn’t equipped to deal with this.


End file.
